Friends in Higher Places
by Momiji Angel
Summary: Allen runs into a young exorcist after a heated battle with akuma. She is soon joined by her friend and girlfriend, who are all Innocence users. One of them happens to be Kanda's girlfriend. (OCXOC, KandaXOC, other parings to be seen) T for surprisingly, not Kanda's language, but for someone else's. And Safety. Post-crown clown. D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino.
1. An Injury

**Hey there! This is my first fanfic here on this website, so if you decide to flame, please let it be known that it will all go to burning hate. :) And if no flames, then the unicorns will go marching up the street for all of ya'll Rainbowtasticly fabulous people.**

A scream of pain and an explosion sounded out into the night. Hard footsteps echoed off the buildings and the hoarse giggle of an Akuma rang free. The runner changed directions, and headed off into another alleyway. Another cry, and a few more explosions. The runner had stopped, letting the white, innocence infused cloak drift to a halt around him as he watched the last of the poisonous smoke of an Akuma corpse dissipate.

A child, no more that 12 or 13, stood near a wall, holding herself up on it and breathing heavily.

The girl, had a short haircut, of golden, straw straight hair, and an outfit of black, skintight cloth, that covered every part of her accept for her midrif and her arms. Her forearms had a tight set of rainbow bandages wrapped around, obviously for the advantages they served in martial arts. Her peirceing neon-green eyes were almost yellow, and were a sharp contrast from the dark tones around her. She wore pants and shoes, not at all unlike the ones that Allen himself had worn when he was trying to recover his arm in China. But the clothing was black. A loose belt, with many knives was sheathed around her waist.

"That... vas a lot... harder... than I thought..." she breathed as she sank to the ground. Blood dripped down her face and the silver cloak that covered the strange attire.

"Lenalee! Kanda! Come here!"

** This was a lot shorter a chapter than I thought it would be, either ways, next chapter will include one of my friend's oc and another of mine. Thanks to Mavis Walker, for reminding me to get off my butt and get this going. So yeah, I lost the book that has the rest of this story on it, so one I find it I'll post more chapters. Plus I got my stuff taken so my grades suck. See ya'll sometime. :')  
**

**~Love your friendly neighborhood LGBT**


	2. Rebirth

**Hey! Sorry about the lack of updating, I was grounded for a little bit, missing homework for school and stuff. Plus I lost my notebook that had the story in it, but I thought of a better way to go about this story. So I'm saying 'screw the original' and going off of random creative energy! Ok, I'll respond to any reviews, and people would be able to see the reviews anyways, so I might as well rewrite the review, because I've always gotten confused by people who didn't rewrite while answering.**

**From Guest: This is interesting, I'm waiting to see a longer one. Fanfics always begin like this, but it can turn into a really good one. Maybe LaviXOC, AllenXLenalee? Good Luck!**

**Well thanks for the luck! But I wasn't planning on having Lenalee in this story that much, I'm using one of my friend's OCs, and she let me on the conditions that Lenalee wasn't a big part. She doesn't like Lenalee that much. (Lenalee is hot though. :P) I don't know about any LaviXOC stuff, since I was just gonna have Lavi be his funny bunny self. Maybe I'll work that in if I feel like it.**

**BlackDragonQueen93 wished me luck, so I'm just gonna have to say thanks! Now, let's get this show on the Road! (See what I did there?)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas and my OCs: Mira and Tera. IsisAkuma owns Akura, (a different name) her OC. All the rest of this is D. Gray-Man stuff, and belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

The girl collapsed against the wall, and Allen ran up to her as Kanda and Lenalee arrived at the scene momentarily.

"Who the Hell is that?" Kanda growled, totally ignoring the fact that the girl was bleeding, and possibly going to die.

Lenalee gasped, "Oh my god, Allen look!" She pointed at the young girl's face, black stars were spreading their way across her skin, blackening the pale olive tones.

Allen knelt beside her, looking at her face, she was mumbling something... He came closer, trying to hear what she said.

"Knife... my knife... at... my belt... give me... my knife..." she trailed off, looking towards the black belt at her waist. Allen quickly grabbed the knife and handed it to the weak girl. "STAND BACK!" She cried as she thrust the knife into her palm, impaling herself.

Kanda looked a little startled for a moment, then regained his composure.

Allen was thrown back by a newcomer to the scene. He had pushed aside like it had been nothing. He looked up from his spot, sitting on the ground. Another girl, this one with spiky azure hair, a dark orange tank top and short-shorts, and pale green boots that went about three quarters up her thighs, knelt by the bleeding girl.

"Mira, Mira? You're gonna be ok, Hope will fix this. Believe. C'mon Meerkat, _will_ it to take it out. Feel it leave," the newcomer held the knife into Mira's hand, and was coaxing her along to something...

"It's no good, she'll die," Kanda dead-panned.

"Tera? Tera, I know I'll be fine, now shut up and let me concentrate," Mira told the bluenette before closing her eyes in what seemed to be intense focus. To everyone's surprise, (except Tera, the bluenette mentioned) the black that had almost completely covered the skin of the blonde was migrating toward her palm, leaving her palm, into the pulsing green blade of the knife. When all of the destructive virus had been drawn into the knife, it shattered into small particles, reforming at the sheath at Mira's waist. She looked at the blade fondly, whispering "Thank you, Hope."

Kanda fell over, and Lenalee started laughing. Allen looked at her shocked, "You can purify yourself? With an equipment type?"

Mira hugged Tera, and looked back at him, "Yep, basicly. It's the Rebirth Innocence, it's pretty useful, but the damn thing attracts so many Akuma that it's hard to keep up with it."

"Rebirth?"

She looked at him, "Yeah, I suppose you would never have heard of it, _Akura_? Would you care to explain?" She looked back to the end of the alley.

A black cloaked figure came out of the shadows. "Fine, but I'd rather be out there, those souls ain't gonna save themselves." An utterly bored, feminine voice called. She removed her hood, revealing the rainbow streaked long wire hair, and stood face to face with Allen. She was an almost exact mirror, she had a scar, just like his, but a mahogany red, rather than the brilliant red of Allen's, and it was on the opposite side as well. But she looked just like him, maybe a bit more feminized, but the same nonetheless.


	3. Mini Sidestory I

**I was wondering, what do you think about if I just put little bits of parody/crack type chapters in between, or maybe just me making Kanda uncomfortable? Because making Kanda uncomfortable is always fun, and that is the main purpose of Akura. Do you think we should keep up with Akura's antics? Something along the lines of this.**

"Hey Sweetie Bear!" Kanda jumped, the alarmingly cool voice of his girlfriend as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a backwards hug. He stood completely straight and rigid, his eye twitched as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

Lavi walked by, having a chat with Tera and Mira, asking questions about the 'newly discovered' Rebirth. They paused and looked at the twitching samurai and the mischievous grin on the rainbow-haired gun-woman's face.

Kanda started blushing, as Finders and scientists paused to look at what would become of the lady, who was clearly having too much fun in the embarrassment of Kanda Yuu.

"So, Hunny Bear... Sweet Cheeks... Huney Buns. You gonna answer Yuu-kun?" The whitette continued, with every endearment she used Kanda's face turned a little bit brighter red.

"Kiss-kiss?" she smiled up sweetly. He finally gave in and gave her a peck on the lips.

She laughed in success and jumped over a railing, landing with grace on the other side and ran out for another mission.

Kanda was left blushing, and grinning like a complete idiot.

**So, how do you think that was? Do you think I should put this in between every couple of chapters, or should I compile them all at the end? I'll take into consideration your comments, since I'm still working out how to set up a poll, but check in, and see if I have one up by the time you read this!**

**Edit: I've figured out how the polls work! Thank goodness. My last chapter didn't upload properly, or save properly, so this is all I have of it now. Left a pretty cool cliffhanger though! I'll get a new chapter in this weekend, I hope. Anyways, thanks to all the people who followed and favorited! You people rule. Review, if you wouldn't mind. And go check out the poll! If you want to see this often, or not. Just vote! See ya next time,**

**~Love, Your Friendly Neighborhood LGBT**


	4. Notice with Humor Skit

**Hey Guys! I just wanted to say, sorry for not uploading... I'm sorry. My story decided that it was going to encrypt itself in a code I have no knowledge of, and my story won't work now. Because I'm having problems. And I'm often in bed sick now. I don't wanna barf on my keyboard. _ So yeah... Anyways. I'm probably going to have to go back to my original plan for my story, which is written down. So don't be surprised if the second chapter suddenly changes, and I hope I get the chance to work on it. My mom is making me a doctor's appointent. I'll be back soon, maybe in a week or so. No, it's gonna be more than that. I've got a big project due, and I have barely started. Check out my other stories! And if you don't mind, review about what I've got so far. Here's a small little segment, to make this piece work by the rules! ^-^**

Lavi: Yu-chan's got a girlfriend! YU HAS A GIRLFRIEND! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE HEEE!

Kanda: *slices at Lavi, who jumps away*

Allen: NOOOOO DON'T HURT MY LAVI!

Miji: "Your?" I don't recall this being Laven...

Allen: hmm... DO YOU WANT LAVEN? EH READERS? REVIEW! To answer at least. No poll for this one, but if you enjoyed the little blurb from the previous chapter. GO TO THE POLL OR REVIEW! Momiji-chan can't put anymore real chappies up if you don't, because this has to do with the structure of the entire story. The poll is on Momiji-chan's Profile. GO! NOW!

Miji: Don't be mean, but yes, that would be helpful. And I hope to get as much up as possible. Review please. It's down there.▼

You don't even have to be logged in! DO IT NOW PLEASE! I NEED THIS

**If you don't mind that is... I'm sorry if your time was wasted. Honestly... I'm sorry, but I actually needed to do this.  
I never abandon a story either. Don't you worry about that!**


End file.
